Ruler
by okaywithit
Summary: Set in high school, Tegan once again has a cast on her broken arm. When Sara realizes that her sister is short-tempered because she can't masturbate, she offers to help relieve her older twin. Quincest.


Her pajama-clad legs were nestled under two blankets and Tegan continued staring at the spot where her bedroom door used to hang only mere days ago. Still no sign of Sara. Her stepfather, Bruce, had been the one to remove the door after a particular loud verbal spat the two had gotten into. _The fight wasn't even his to butt into. That was me n Sara's fight. She's a bitch, steals my fucking clothes an' my Etnies n so what if I fucking yell at her? She's my sister. I can be as mean to her as I want especially if she's being a thief n a bitch._

Recalling the reason and day when she lost "the privilege of a door and the privacy that comes with it" as Bruce told her while unscrewing the bolt's on the hinge, it was starting to make her blood boil. She had been really irritable and short-tempered to nearly everyone in her life lately. Even though she thought the door would be put back after one full day, Bruce had informed Tegan earlier tonight that she wouldn't get it back until he decided she deserved it.

For a 17 year-old high schooler with a nosy twin sister, the torture and humiliation of the recent events had been making her mood swings even worse. A glance was cast to a nearby window and for a moment, her thoughts drifted to the likely snowstorm Calgary was going to be hit by tomorrow. Gusts of chilly air outside rattled the windows and made Tegan cringe at the thought of the freezing cold plastic seats on the bus she and her sister take to school.

 _Fuck it! No point worryin' about it now._ Her eyes shifted back to the door jam, where in the minimal light, she was virtually blind to what lay beyond it.

 _What is Sara gonna give me? "I got something for you. I know what you need. I'll take care of you."_ She played over these words once more today and could only guess Sara was going to give her a porno tape or maybe even a dildo. It was something sexual for sure.

After school today, the pair had been in Tegan's room and recording a song the older twin had written when Sara refused to play her guitar any longer. Taking her beat-up Stratocaster by the neck, Sara let her sister know that until she stopped verbally abusing her, she was on her own as far as Plunk was concerned.

"Wait! Wait! Ok, I'm sorry. I'm…I was jus' giving you a little bit of shit because I…I write so much more shit than you. Wait! Sara?! Come back here! You write better songs than me. I wish I could write the shit you do."

Suddenly, Sara was back at the door poking her head in with a sheepish smile adorning her face. "You really think so or you're just saying that so I help you…record the song?"

"I mean, yeah, obviously I want you to help me record the song but I really mean that. I mean, c'mon "frosted lemon coward" and "my pants are huge and chocolate covered"? I could never write shit that weird."

Sara was always the type of person who wanted to be regarded as weird so oddly enough this was a great compliment and it was enough to get her back in the room and sitting on the floor next to the grey ghetto blaster in between her and Tegan.

Tegan had agreed to "not be a bitch anymore" and that seemed enough to settle the air between them. For about five minutes. And then while Sara tuned her guitar, Tegan began to do something that annoyed her twin to no end.

Two weeks ago to the day, Tegan had broken her arm and like the three previous times that she had to wear a cast, she used a ruler to relieve any itches. She carried the ruler with her everywhere. To school, at home and even when she hung out with Jeremy. Currently, she was carefully sliding it in between her skin and the fabric of the inside of the cast.

"Are you fucking done yet?! Jesus!"

"Tegan, there's no point in recording if the guitar isn't properly tuned. Patience. Just keep playing with your stupid ruler." That's exactly what Tegan continued doing but this time she was staring daggers at her sister who had her head bowed focusing on tuning then plucking. Tuning then plucking.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose. C'mon! This is bullshit."

"No, you know what's bullshit? You. I'm doing you a favor so shut the fuck up. And you know what else is bullshit? This!" As quickly as she could, Sara leaned forward and snatched the ruler by the tip jutting out of the cast, sliding it all the way out then immediately flung it over her sister's head where it crashed against the wall.

"Stupid bitch!" This was muttered by Tegan who had slid her guitar off her lap and pushed up off the floor to stand up and pad over to the spot on her clothes-strewn floor where the ruler had landed. "Don't ever touch this. You've never broken your arm and you don't know what it's like to have a fucking itch you can't scratch. If not for _this_ " Tegan said holding it up in the air to help emphasize her point "I'd've already used a knife to saw this shit open right now and scatch my itches."

"I know what's going on. It makes perfect sense now. That's why you've been such a fucking bitch lately. I got something for you. I know what you need. I'll take care of you." With these words, Sara winked at and the tone of her voice seemed to suggest she was quite amused by the whole situation. "Tonight. I'll come by your room after mum n Bruce go to bed."

"Or you could just finish up tuning an' hit record for me."

The pair recorded two versions of Tegan's song. One was slower and only Tegan sang but the other version was a faster tempo and both sisters lent their voice to the production. When Sara walked exited through her sister's open door, she turned on her heels and popped her head in to remind her "Tonight. After mum n Bruce go to bed, I'll come by and help out."

"Whatever, weirdo. Thanks for your help."

And there she was. Tegan's heart skipped a beat and her focus went to Sara's hands but she was empty-handed. _What is she gonna give me? I think…I think she knows. She knows it's been two whole weeks since I touched myself. What is she gonna do? Like tell me how I'm not doing it right? Maybe she knows more about that kind of stuff because she…she gets with girls._

By this time, Sara had tip-toed and was standing next to Tegan's bed gesturing with one hand for her to "Scoot over. Lemme get in."

"What…where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"I don't know. You said you had something to give me."

"Tegan. I know what's going on. You've been a huge bitch the last two weeks since you got that on your arm." Sara was already in bed under the covers and pressing the left side of her body against her sister hoping to get some of her body heat. In a motion that Tegan thought at first was a hug, Sara's upper body leaned against a matching one and she nuzzled her face into the crook of Tegan's neck explaining "It's like your ruler n an' itch. You need to scratch the itch or you'll go crazy. I'm gonna be like your ruler."

 _Oh shit!_ "Oh, shit! Your hands are cold." Although only one of Sara's hands had slipped under Tegan's shirt and brushed against her tummy, it was enough to make her whole body erupt in goosebumps.

"Shh! They're not even asleep. I just waited til they stopped arguing." The last few months, the twin's mother and step-father had been verbally sparring in the evening's usually late at night behind their closed bedroom door. The pair stared at the open doorway listening for any sounds from their parents' room while waiting for Sara's hands to warm up. Her older sister had had the bright idea for Sara to place both of her hands in between Tegan's thighs knowing the body heat would warm them up in no time.

"Think they're warm enough now?"

"Try. I'll stop you if not."

Without saying a word, Sara's hand made the same motion she had earlier except this time her twin didn't stop her. Fingers dipped lower sliding in between Tegan's soft skin and the material of her underwear and pajamas passing over pubic hair and eventually reaching a very drenched core.

 _Oh, shit! She's…Sara is fucking touching me down there. Oh, this feels so good. I hope I'm doing everything right._

In a moment of self-consciousness that brought her out of the erotic actions taking place in her nether regions, Tegan thought of exactly what her body's reaction should be to such stimulus and that was to do what she did when Jeremy fingered her: she spread her legs far apart and nestled her body back into the pillows and sheets below. She was going to enjoy this. No words were spoken between them for several minutes but Tegan's breathing was more labored as she neared orgasm. Sara was pretty sure her older twin hadn't had sex yet so instead of penetrating her, she rubbed the outside of Tegan's pussy instead. Three fingers slid in between her lips and glided over the wet, sensitive skin there.

 _I'm not gonna last. This feels so good. Does she know I'm gonna cum if she keeps touching me this way? Fuck!_

Tegan continued fretting about whether or not her sister knew she was on the verge of climax when suddenly they both heard Bruce's muffled voice say "No! No! I'm not the one who does that. And, Sonia, if you can't see that…then…I don't…"

The pair had frozen in their tracks when they first heard their step-father's voice but by the time his voice trailed off and they were straining to hear more, Sara's hand slipped out of Tegan's pants gripping at the blankets to cover their bodies up to their chests.

"Think he's gonna come out? Sleep on the couch?"

"I don't know. Probably not. It doesn't seem too bad of a fight. They…I can't hear anything."

"Me either. But my door is open. I mean, I mean I don't have a door. What if he walks by?"

"Let's just wait another minute."

One minute turned into three and when they heard not so much as a peep coming from their parent's bedroom, Sara's hand slipped under Tegan's shirt touching her belly on the way down to her dripping slit. Once again, Tegan spread her legs as far as she could and lay back onto her bed getting comfortable as Sara masturbated her with right hand. Two fingers ghosted over her labia spreading her lips apart for better access. Sara's fingertips found Tegan's throbbing clit and very gently caressed the pulsing nub. It wasn't moans coming from her twin's mouth but Sara was made proud by her rapid breathing which got more and more erratic as she pleasured her. Just as she switched her hand's motions from rubbing quick circles on Tegan's clit then back to gliding her fingers up and down her slit, a gasp fell from her lips and her body shook with pleasure. Similar to how Sara had given her a semi-hug, Tegan leaned into her younger sister's form unconsciously grinding her hips onto the hand pleasuring her core.

Once she had collected her breath, Tegan leaned back and away from Sara's body but avoided eye contact.

"You finished right?"

 _She means cum right? Doesn't she know I just came?_ "Yeah, I just…I finished."

"Ok, good. I know if I had a cast n couldn't…ya know? I would go crazy. Ok, I'm gonna sneak back. I'll try to help you out a few times a week until your cast comes off…or however often you normally…ya know, do that. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks. Hey! You can take the Etnies."

"Yeah? Forever?"

"No! Not forever. Tomorrow. An' maybe a few more days. We'll see."

Sara padded over to the closet to retrieve the purple shoes she adored then disappeared from sight headed back to her room on her tiptoes and leaving Tegan to wonder what just happened.


End file.
